Friendships and adventures
by luv4dogs
Summary: Evan and Jennifer start off for a new adventure, Atlantis. A story of friends that would do anything for each other.


Air Force Base

"Dad I am going to be fine, you have to let me go sometime.

"I know Jennifer, but its hard to see my baby leave. It is not like when you went away to college, this is a whole different galaxy, its dangerous.

Her dad knew he had to let her do this, but this was his baby girl. He had already lost his wife and jennifer was all he had left. "I cant loose you," stated General Keller.

"You won't dad. I promise to be extra careful," replied jennifer.

Jennifer left to pack her belongings and say her goodbyes. Here she was, going to be a doctor in another galaxy. Who would of ever thought. She loved her job at the University but when she was approached about this opportunity she jumped at the chance. It took some time for her dad to come around though. This after all was his baby girl. He did not want her envolved, it was too dangerous out there.

" Major, may I have a word with you." asked the General.

" Is there a problem sir?" asked Major Lorne.

"No Son, I just wanted a word with you before you depart. " stated the General.

General Keller knew the Jennifer and Evan had been friends a long time and he was happy that they would be going to Atlantis together. Maybe he had a little something to do with that, but he would never tell. He figured if he couldn't be there to protect his baby girl, he knew who he could send.

"Major, you'll watch over her." That was all he had to say, and Evan knew what the General meant. Jennifer and Evan were like brother and sister and best friends all tied together. He would lay down his life for her and he knew she would do the same in return.

"I will Sir." Evan stated promptly. Nothing more needed to be said.

"Hey Jenn, you ready for the adventure of a lifetime." Evan said with a big grin on his face. Wrapping his arm around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said laughingly. " What about you flyboy , you change your mind."

She knew he wanted this more than she did. She was glad he was going to be there. She also knew her dad might have had a something to do with it.

She couldn't blame him though, she was glad Evan was going.

"Are you kidding me? I have wanted this for a long time. " Heck, why do you think I am friends with you anyway, if not for the perks you get being the Generals daughter." Evan stated.

"Yeah Yeah laugh it up flyboy, but when we get to Atantis no more General's Daughter jokes. " Remember I'm the one with the big needles." Jennifer said with a stern voice.

"I know, I get it." evan replied. "No reason to threaten a guy, that's just downright mean." Evan hated needles, heck hated was a understatement.

He did understand too. People always treated her different as soon as they found out she was the General's Daughter. He could respect that she wanted to make it on her own abilities. That was just one of things he admired about her.

Atlantis

Colonel Sheppard entered the mess hall looking around to find Ronan. " Hey, Ronan wanna scope out the new recruits?' Ronan just laughed. "You gonna make the same speech as last time. " Ronan asked.

"Hey, that was a good speech." John stated.

Ronan just grunted. " Fell asleep last time, I'll pass. "

"Hey my speeches are not boring," john stated, Ronan just laughed and said, "whatever gets you threw the night."

"You know, keep that up and no more movie nights for you. There becoming a bad influence on you." John glancing over at Ronan.

Ronan just grunted.

"Who's a bad influence," asked Dr. Mckay. Mckay had just caught the end of the conversation.

Earth movies, apparently Ronan has been picking up some earth phrases. Now he thinks he is a comedian." Everyone laughed

SGC-

"Well, this is just great. You know when they said we would be traveling to another galaxy, learn about new alien races and see strange new worlds, this was not exactly what I had in mind." Evan stated, looking over at Jennifer.

" Ya know, no one said you had to come." Jennifer stated. " What and let you have all the fun." Evan joked.

The corporal, started coughing and Jennifer ran over to him. "You know Doc, when we get out of this maybe we can have some dinner and a movie for some fun?" Stated, the young man.

"Corporal, I would rather not become dinner, so how about we concentrate on getting you back safely and in one piece for now." Jennifer joked.

Evan, could see how uncomfortable the corporal's comment had made her feel. Evan knew that most of the men back on base thought that Jennifer was Beautiful, Heck they thought she was gorgeous. Evan, would not disagree with that, but they never looked past it. Yeah his best friend was gorgeous, even he knew it, but she was so much more. She was extremely smart, greatest smile, and the biggest heart of anyone he had ever met. He just hoped she would find someone that would appreciate her completely.

Evan, was talking to the lieutenant about how to get back to the gate before the wraith returned.

He had yelled over to the Doc, asking how long before the corporal was ready for travel.

Jennifer, was not exactly paying any attention to what Evan was saying. She was too busy placing the last bandage on the corporal. Evan was always amazed at her compassion she had for her patients. The concern in Jennifer's eyes made Evan believe they needed to get back to SGC very soon.


End file.
